


I’ve got you, and you’ve got me

by halfmilkhalftea



Series: omegateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Hongjoong is a meanie, Humorous Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Rimming, Sex Toys, Wet & Messy, sub top park seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmilkhalftea/pseuds/halfmilkhalftea
Summary: When Hongjoong has to stop taking his suppressants, he is not looking forward to the prospect of his heat. Luckily Seonghwa is there for him, promises to be his heat partner no matter what happens. They’ve planned for everything, just not that Seonghwa would go into his heat as well...oh well, they’ll get through it together
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: omegateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118300
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	I’ve got you, and you’ve got me

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is all fiction and I love and respect these boys.
> 
> Second, yes they’re all omegas, it’s my preference and hopefully you’ll respect and appreciate that.
> 
> Third, I’m sorry I’m not better at writing plot. My brain comes up with cool premises for writing smut and creative scenes to include in between but actually making it into a substantive fic is not my forte. So this series will remain primarily an excuse to write porn
> 
> Fourth, this follows about half a year to a year after I’ll take care of you, over and over again - which means seongjoong have gotten closer yay! you don’t have to read the previous fic to enjoy this it’s still mostly pwp with a wee bit more explainer than the last one

“Hongjoong, help me with the sheets,” Seonghwa calls. He’s tired, extremely so. His body is just coming off of three days of heat but that also meant his bed is unspeakably filthy. Seonghwa sort of half falls onto his soiled bed, barely holding himself up from collapsing onto the sopping bedsheets and having to shower again, grabs a fistful of wet fabric and sort of half falls backwards to pull it away. Two corners of the fitted sheet comes undone. Hongjoong finally bounds over to him, hair still wet from the shower and towel hanging off his neck, to join him on the other side of the bed. He yanks out the last two corners of the bedsheet. They bundle the two corners together and throw the sheets into the laundry hamper, on top of the small mountain of soiled towels. 

“Okay, now help me lift the mattress so we can get the waterproof cover off,” Seonghwa instructs. 

Hongjoong actually whines,”Seonghwa can’t this wait for another few hours until we actually get some sleep? I’m so tired.”

Seonghwa frowns as he holds one corner of the mattress, his arms already protesting and he just so badly wants to agree with Hongjoong right now but he needs a clean bed goddamit. “I’m not going to be able to sleep on this until we strip every piece of fabric out. You know how many layers we soaked through? And to sleep on that again? Ew.”

Hongjoong has the audacity to laugh, “Oh my god. As if we haven’t spent the last three days doing exactly that. Your clean-freak switch turns back on so quickly.”

Seonghwa pouts, “Exactly. That’s why we have to change it. It’s-“ Seonghwa shudders, “-unhygienic.”

Hongjoong smiles and sidles up to him, prying the corner of the mattress from his hands without any resistance. “I know. I know. But I think you can wait to deep clean our room tomorrow morning. We can sleep in my bed for the rest of the night.”

Seonghwa places his hands on his hips and sighs, his spine creaking with the movement. “Hongjoong, it is very bold of you to think I can make it up that ladder and not fall to my death after how you made love to me non-stop for the entire weekend.”

Hongjoong laughs out loud, “I’m very flattered. It would be quite unfair of you to die on me after how attached I’ve grown of you for the past three days, so I’ll make sure to catch you if you fall.”

As predicted, it’s indeed a struggle to get up to the top bunk. Seonghwa’s lower half is still jelly so recently after his heat has broken, so Hongjoong has to put a hand on his butt and push up for support. With a lot of patience, Seonghwa finally makes it up to the top bunk and Hongjoong joins him shortly. 

Seonghwa squeezes himself on one side of the bed, head lying on one half of it because Hongjoong is on the other half. They have a lot of spare linens but not extra pillows, and his own probably has to be bleached or burned after all the filth they’ve been up to. Nevertheless, Seonghwa is sleepy, and his body is sore, but in a good sore way where his muscles burn after a good workout. He’s sated and content, which is a relieving feeling to have. 

Seonghwa closes his eyes and is about to try and get a few more hours of sleep before they have to wake up and start their morning when Hongjoong announces, “I have something I want to talk about.” 

Seonghwa quirks an eyebrow and peels open one tired eyelid. He’s exhausted but it’s the first time in a while where his mind is fully clear and alert from the haze of heat. With protesting limbs and an aching body, Seonghwa turns himself onto his side to face Hongjoong, showing that he has his full undivided attention. “Okay, I’m all ears.”

Hongjoong also turns himself onto his side so they can speak face to face. They’re just inches apart, staring at each other from opposite ends of the pillow. It feels comfortingly intimate and safe. Hongjoong purses his lips and mulls over where to start. 

“So you know how I went to the doctor a week ago to get my suppressant shot?” 

Seonghwa nods, rewinding his memory to before the past three days. It seems like forever ago, the events of recent stand out vividly and overshadow the past week.

“How did it go?” Seonghwa asks, “I know you were worried heading into it.”

“About what I expected actually, which isn’t great,” Hongjoong considers. “The doctor is concerned about how long I’ve been taking suppressants. He says it’s not great on my body to go with heats for so long. Actually, it’s really starting to mess up with my hormone levels according to the blood work.”

Seonghwa furrows his eyebrows in concern. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Hongjoong amends. “But it is and potentially will mess with my stress levels, migraines, pheromone production, fertility and...” Hongjoong huffs, “As the doctor describes, my omega temperament.”

Seonghwa gasps quietly, “That’s a rude of him.”

“Indeed. I’ve told him as much.”

Seonghwa chuckles, he likes how bold Hongjoong is compared to him, never afraid to speak his mind. “Good.”

Hongjoong agrees. He knows the doctor means well and is only warning him of the full range of side effects, but it’s hard for some people to understand that he doesn’t care much for heats or having pups in the future or presenting as a sweet omega. Don’t get him wrong, Hongjoong loves being an omega. He loves how small and strong he is, defying all those stereotypes people still hold towards omegas. He’s proud to be the pack leader to his seven omegas, loves protecting and providing for them. He likes nurturing others and running a tight ship. His pack is his priority, so he would very much like to go through life without the inconvenience of heats. Consequences be damned, he’d gladly keep taking suppressants, even if they might make his heat worse or affect his fertility in the future, if not for a few caveats. 

“I do agree with the doctor’s expert opinion though, despite him being a bit too old fashioned for my liking. I could be a little less stressed and I could do with not developing chronic migraines.” Hongjoong chuckles self-deprecatingly. 

“And while I don’t care to smell sweet and docile, suppressants do block my scent. I don’t want it to keep messing with my pheromone levels. I like that together, we smell like a pack. We comfort each other through our scent. I don’t want that to change.”

Seonghwa nods in understanding, “I don’t want that either for you Hongjoong. But of course, I want you to make the best educated choice for your own body.”

Hongjoong smiles, “Of course, I don’t like it but I do need to stop taking suppressants for a while, just until my body recovers and the blood work comes back alright. The doctor says I should at least skip this suppressant shot, and I can get back on it after a few cycles. So that’s what I’m going to do.”

Seonghwa grabs his hand and squeezes it assuringly, “I support your decision. You’ve set aside your own feelings and made a sound choice. I’m proud of you.”

Hongjoong nods, looking at their linked hands, a beat of silence passes between them as Hongjoong considers what he should say next. 

“Is there something still bothering you?” Seonghwa prompts, “How are you feeling?”

Hongjoong purses his lips, considering. “Well of course, I’m not looking forward to this heat. I hated having heats back when I was a trainee. For a long time, it was just me by myself. I dealt with my heats alone and I hated how frustrating, tiring and lonesome it is.”

Seonghwa nods sympathetically, understanding the frustration.

“There’s of course the part where I’ll miss work, and you know how much I hate that. Our manager is already taking me off any scheduled events. So you guys have to pick up my slack. I know the pack doesn’t see it that way but I just don’t like feeling so helpless and burdensome during heats.”

“Hey don’t say it like that,” Seonghwa shushes him. “You do so much for us Hongjoong. You work so much when we have our own heats. No one should ever feel that way during their heat, least of all you. Your needs are not a burden to us.”

Hongjoong nods. Seonghwa’s words sooth something within him, easing one of many weights off his shoulders. 

“We’ll support you the whole time. I’ll watch over the pack. Yunho will run dance practice. Everyone will pitch it. That way, you can focus on yourself.”

Hongjoong nods in agreement, feeling some of his work anxieties unravel. 

“Is there something else still on your mind?” Seonghwa prompts. 

“I’m nervous about it,” Hongjoong says hesitantly. “Heats tend to be more intense if you haven’t had one in a while. I haven’t had one in years. It’ll be long and intense. I just don’t know how I’ll cope. It’s been so long since I’ve had one, I can’t even picture what it’ll be like.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Seonghwa comforts, cupping a hand over Hongjoong’s cheek. “However it turns out like, I’ll be here for you through it all. It’ll be alright.”

“I hope so.”

“Truly Hongjoong, you’ll be alright. It’ll be hard, but I’m right here for you.” Seonghwa says reassuringly, “I know my heats tend to be painful after I’ve skipped them for a few cycles, but they’ve gotten so much better after you’ve started helping. It doesn’t have to be painful. There’s a way to make heats easier, and I want to help you.

Seonghwa blushes, and continues shyly. “If you’ll have me, can I be your heat partner? I know I’m not as experienced as you. But I want to take care of you like you take care of me.”

Hongjoong laughs, “Are you kidding me? I’d love that. That would really make me feel better. The bigger question is whether I’d be too much for you.”

Seonghwa grins, “I’m up for the challenge. I’ll try my very best.”

“So eager,” Hongjoong chuckles. “I’m not sure you know what you’re getting into. I‘ll be bossy and needy the whole time.” Hongjoong cautions playfully. 

“As you have a right to be,” Seonghwa agrees, “I’ll gladly have you whichever way.” He quips back, entirely sincere. 

“I can get demanding.”

“I‘m at your beck and call. I’m serious Hongjoong, I want to be good for you.”

Hongjoong laughs, embarrassed on the others behalf. “You’re too earnest for me. I might be mean during my heat.”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa leans close, speaks with a steady voice and stares honestly into his eye. “I want to be there for your heat, no matter what you’re like, no matter what happens, I want you. As I’ve said, you are no burden.” 

Hongjoong smiles, snuggles up against Seonghwa’s chest so he can hide the smitten look on his face. 

“You want me? You got me.”

“I’ve got you,” Seonghwa agrees, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong. “Like how you always got me. We’ll get through it together.”

-

Hongjoong’s heat finally presents itself months later. For the days leading up to it, Hongjoong is a force to contend with around the dorm. Everyone else has their own little quirks during their preheat. Hongjoong is no exception, and is clingy and needy during his. 

It’s a welcomed change. Their pack leader is always so serious and selfless. But his preheat brings out his cute but demanding side. He would hug his members at every opportunity to get a whiff of their scent, sit on their laps and rub up against their necks. Generally being touchy despite his well known dislike for skin ship. The constant affection and touches is something Seonghwa is used to, because everyone likes being in a cuddle pile before and after their heat. 

What Seonghwa is less used to, is what Wooyoung dubs as tyrant Hongjoong. Their leaders starts abusing his pack leader status just a tad bit, making petty commands that have everyone tripping over themselves to meet. Wooyoung faces the brunt of it, because much of these demands stem from Hongjoong’s bizarre cravings. It’s a little funny seeing Hongjoong lazing on the couch while Wooyoung scrambles in the kitchen to cook for him. 

While they know the time frame, it’s a little hard to predict which exact day Hongjoong’s heat would land. It’s hard to calculate his cycle after so long. Seonghwa appoints himself Hongjoong’s care taker, checking up on the other’s symptoms frequently because he knows how forgetful Hongjoong can be about himself. 

Hongjoong is clinging to him one night, his head pillowed in Seonghwa’s lap while he taps away at his phone. He’s trying to queue up social media posts for the next week so that fans won’t get concerned over his absence. Seonghwa is watching a fancam on his phone, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair absentmindedly. It takes a while before Seonghwa notices, but Hongjoong is running hotter than usual. He cups a hand to Hongjoong’s forehead and one to his own, testing the difference. 

“You’re temperature is spiking,” Seonghwa assesses. “Best text the manager, it might hit tomorrow.”

Hongjoong drops his phone and sighs. He sprawls out on Seonghwa’s bed, “Guess it’s finally here.”

“It’ll be alright, I’m right here for you.” Seonghwa comforts as he pulls up the group chat they all have with their manager and sends a quick message. It’s a little late in the night so their manager doesn’t reply, but Jongho reacts with a thumbs up and Mingi sends a wink emoji much to Seonghwa’s horror. (It’s a group chat with their manager!)

“Can you skip the radio interview tomorrow?” Hongjoong asks. 

“It should be fine. I’ve asked Manager-nim to take me off the schedule as much as he can so I can stay with you. It’s a little short noticed but then again he’s aware this would happen for months now.”

“Hmm, hopefully so. I don’t think I can let you go tomorrow.” Hongjoong whines childishly and squeezes at Seonghwa’s waist, making the older chuckle. It’s rare seeing Hongjoong immature and selfish like this. 

“You at least have to let me go so I can get some towels and water bottles ready for tomorrow morning.”

Hongjoong pouts, “Fine. Five minutes.”

Seonghwa kisses him on the top of his head, and locks his phone without checking who else has read the chat. “I’ll be right back.”

Seonghwa make the necessary preparations before crawling back into bed in his night clothes. He cuddles Hongjoong to sleep and reassures his pack leader over and over again that everything is taken care of, that they’ve planned for everything they could think of so Hongjoong can take his mind away from everything but himself. 

Seonghwa is prepared. That doesn’t stop him from being surprised when he gets woken early in the morning, when the sun is hardly out and they’ve barely caught a few hours of sleep, to a very naked Kim Hongjoong clawing at his chest. 

Seonghwa groans, partially from being half asleep, partially from the weight of their small but still human-sized leader on his chest, and he hears Hongjoong’s groan echoed back to him. 

“Hwa. Ugh. Why did you have to wear flannel pyjamas to bed,” Hongjoong complains as he clumsily tries to tug at the buttons holding Seonghwa’s top together.

“I’ll do it,” Seonghwa says. He bats Hongjoong’s hand away and sits up to take his own clothes off and that’s when he feels how soaked the bedsheets are and smells how thick Hongjoong’s scent is in their room. “Wow,” Seonghwa says dumbly, mind still catching up to the new situation he’s found himself in. It’s not something he’s experienced ever, since Hongjoong went on heat suppressants just after Seonghwa became a KQ trainee, but the sweet scent of Hongjoong filling him up is a phenomenon indeed. 

Hongjoong growls impatiently when he sees Seonghwa’s hands have stopped moving, and tugs at the other’s shirt. The remaining two buttons fly off from the force and Hongjoong practically rips the fabric off of his arms and shucks it to the ground. 

“Woah, slow down for just one second. You’re going a little feral there.”

“Park Seonghwa. I am in heat. I am in pain. This should go without being said but I am very, very horny. Don’t test my patience.” Hongjoong snaps. 

Seonghwa is about to protest but Hongjoong presses his mouth open up against the side of his neck, right up against his scent gland. Seonghwa’s jaw snaps close with an audible click at how downright possessive and dominant that is. He stays pliant and lets Hongjoong scrape his teeth and tongue along the column of his throat and breathe desperately against his scent gland. Hongjoong pants heavily against his neck and Seonghwa tries not to visibly shiver. 

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa tries. “How do you feel?”

“Nghhh,” Hongjoong groans in answer when he finally lifts himself off of Seonghwa’s chest. “Awful. I don’t even think it’s hitting me in full yet and it’s already starting to hurt.” 

“I’m sorry baby. What can I do? What do you need?”

“Fuck me. Please just fuck me before this gets worse.” Hongjoong begs as he shimmies down Seonghwa’s body and proceeds to wrestle with Seonghwa’s pyjamas bottoms. Seonghwa quickly lifts his hips to help Hongjoong get it off of him lest they meet the same fate as his shirt. Hongjoong quickly strips him out of his pants and claws away at his underwear as well. Seonghwa can’t help but shiver at how Hongjoong stares down at him, looking like he wants to devour him. 

“Hongjoong I know it hurts and I will give you everything you need,” Seonghwa pleas, ”But please slow down. You need prep. Can I stretch you first, is that okay?”

“God yes Seonghwa, just touch me. Hurry.”

Seonghwa quickly scoots himself upward so he’s leaning up against the headboard with Hongjoong in his lap. He cradles Hongjoong’s face with one hand and slides his other hand down Hongjoong’s back, cupping his ass. Seonghwa bends Hongjoong down towards him so he can kiss gently, intending to distract him. Gentle is apparently not what Hongjoong is looking for and he nips at Seonghwa’s bottom lip in retaliation. Seonghwa takes the cue and feels through the mess of slick between Hongjoong’s legs, plays with how wet he is, and eases one long finger into him. 

Hongjoong’s mouth drops open into a silent moan, head dropping down to Seonghwa’s shoulders as he bucks back against the one long finger inside him, reaching so much deeper that he can alone. 

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa asks, concerned with how tense Hongjoong is around him. “Is this-“

“Another,” Hongjoong demands, cutting him off. “Give me another.”

Seonghwa frowns, he runs his middle finger along the tight rim, testing and playing with the muscle so it can lax. Hongjoong is tight, dangerously so. Seonghwa has to do his best to ease him into it. He wants to talk Hongjoong through it, wants to tell him to relax and breathe and call him all the pretty pet names Hongjoong does for him when he’s in heat. But Hongjoong glares at him with his smouldering gaze daring him to challenge, and Seonghwa knows if the next thing out of his mouth isn’t _yes sir_ he’s better off not saying anything at all. 

Seonghwa eases his middle finger in next to the first one, albeit much slower as he tries to be cognizant of Hongjoong’s tense body. Hongjoong is having none of that, grinding and fucking himself back rapidly into Seonghwa’s hand, a stark contrast to Seonghwa’s patience. 

“Deeper,” Hongjoong commands when Seonghwa has two fingers snuggly nestled inside him. He wiggles his fingers inside Hongjoong, until he can scissor them to loosen him up. He pushes his hand up against Hongjoong’s downward thrusts, trying to match the insane rhythm the other omega has set, all the while Seonghwa just wants to savour the moment and enjoy exploring Hongjoong’s body. It’s clumsy and uncoordinated, but Seonghwa tests his fingers along Hongjoong’s inner walls, search and searching, until suddenly Hongjoong’s entire body tenses up around him, walls clamping up around his fingers, legs pinching into his side, and nails digging into Seonghwa’s back as he hits Hongjoong’s prostate. 

“Oh- fuck, yes,” Hongjoong gasps into his ear, panting harshly and unsteadily. Seonghwa is frozen in amazement as he watches Hongjoong fall apart. He digs his nails into Seonghwa’s back and gathers his composure. “Again,” Hongjoong commands. 

Seonghwa nods obediently and resumes moving his hand, trying to find the same spot he hit previously in their frenzied state. All the while Hongjoong is impatiently squirming on his lap, making the effort that much harder. Periodically, Seonghwa would graze the same spot and Hongjoong gasp into his ear. Hongjoong would demand again and Seonghwa would rush to oblige, trying to keep up with the other’s insatiable needs. 

“More,” Hongjoong demands when Seonghwa fumbles one too many times in their hurried movement. 

Hongjoong growls impatiently when Seonghwa is too slow for his liking. He reaches for Seonghwa’s hand himself as if to make the other shove another finger in him. His hurried action pulls Seonghwa’s hand out of him entirely. Hongjoong snarls, frustrated as he fumbles with the mess of slick between their bodies. 

“Hongjoong, slow down. Let me-“

Hongjoong isn’t listening, and Seonghwa’s infinite patience frustrates him to no end. He bats away Seonghwa’s hand and disregards all the other’s protests. All his attention is honed in on a singular goal as he grabs Seonghwa’s dick, holds it upright and lines it up to his hole and sinks all the way down in one smooth glide. 

Hongjoong screams as all the air is punched out of him. It hurts so badly having a cock stretch him out when he’s tight and not remotely ready. His body is taunt and all of his focus is narrowed on the one point where they’re connected, where Seonghwa stretches him out wide so he can take him, where Seonghwa’s cock is buried deep within him and he can feel it pulsate against his prostate. 

“Oh god Joong!” Seonghwa cries. He’s clutching onto Hongjoong with a death grip as well, sweat breaking out on his temples as he wrestles with the sensation, mouth open and keening softly. 

Hongjoong kisses him, swallows the sounds with his mouth and drinks him in. The kiss is desperate and fervent and completely unlike the slow, languid soft kisses he gives to Seonghwa during his heat. He’s hungry for everything Seonghwa can give to him, needs the distraction he finds in Seonghwa to relieve him of the overwhelming ache in his hole. 

“Joong,” Seonghwa whines his name repeatedly, eyes crazed and desperate like his now. “You feel so good. So- hot and tight and perfect. Please, please can I move?”

“Yeah?” Hongjoong asks breathlessly. He rests a hand on Seonghwa’s thighs, keeping him still as he moves experimentally, testing his body where he’s held open by Seonghwa’s cock. Hongjoong rises slightly, and grinds back into Seonghwa, setting his nerves alight and drawing moans from the both of them. 

“You want to make me feel good baby? You want to fuck me?” Hongjoong pants into Seonghwa’s ear. 

“Yes yes please,” Seonghwa whines. Hongjoong releases the hand holding onto Seonghwa’s hips and lets the other omega thrust up into him. Seonghwa’s movements are hurried and inexperienced. He rabbits into Hongjoong with frenzied motions and desperate energy. Hongjoong is bounced along in his lap, and he tries to match Seonghwa’s uncoordinated pace while chasing his own desperate high. The two of them crash against each other in messy motions but it works. Hongjoong reaches for his neglected dick and tugs at it rapidly. Soon, Hongjoong is burying himself in Seonghwa’s shoulders as he spurts all over the other’s chest, body locking up as he trembles through his orgasm. Through his daze, he can hear Seonghwa cry as well and he can feel wetness fill him. 

When Hongjoong gains his breathing back, he grinds back at Seonghwa slowly, trying to prolong the aftermath to his orgasm. Cum spills out of him, no knot to lock it inside. It sounds filthy and depraved as cum squelches inside him and flesh meets flesh. Seonghwa whimpers with every move. He doesn’t have the short refractory period Hongjoong has. His body twitches beneath as overstimulation sets in. It’s cruel, something Hongjoong wouldn't do if Seonghwa is desperate in the midst of his heat. But the tables have turned and Hongjoong feels a little sadistic glee flare in him as he watches Seonghwa tremble in pain as Hongjoong chases his own pleasure. 

“Round two?” Hongjoong asks, picking up the pace without waiting for an answer. His insides are achingly warm and he’s desperate to chase the next orgasm before it worsens. 

“Huh?” Seonghwa asks groggily, and blanks on a response. His body trembles. It’s all a bit too much too soon. All the while Hongjoong’s scent, voice and touch dominates all his senses as the other continues to fuck himself over and over again on his cock.

“Too much already?” Hongjoong asks, sweaty and breathless, but with a teasing cadence to his voice that Seonghwa finds far more attractive than he wants to admit. 

“Ahh-just...give me a minute,” Seonghwa fumbles, “You can keep going.”

Not that it was stopping him in the first place. Hongjoong hasn’t stopped moving but he’s merely increased his pace and force to one that has Seonghwa struggling not to cry. Hongjoong is stuck in his own head, focused on his own heat and chasing his next orgasm. Even though Hongjoong has been staring at him the entire time, looking down at him with those smouldering eyes, it’s like Seonghwa is merely prey and his opinions don’t matter. It’s completely different from how carefully Hongjoong treats him all the other times when they have sex, and Seonghwa does not mind it one bit. 

Hongjoong towers above him, looking so devastatingly attractive and dominating despite being in heat. Seonghwa finds it utterly unfair. He’s always such a mess during his own heats. But Hongjoong still manages to look so in control and powerful despite how much it must hurt, how much the desperation must be eating at his nerves. 

Seonghwa hasn’t realized he’s been staring dumbly as well, and averts his eyes in embarrassment. 

Hongjoong coos, “Sweet thing, am I too much for you?”

“N-no,” Seonghwa stutters out. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Don’t stop. I can take it.” Seonghwa begs. 

Hongjoong groans, fists his cock and jerks it rapidly. Seonghwa blinks up at him, big shiny brown eyes dazed with want. His hands grip at the bedsheets, trying not to cry out. The aching need inside Hongjoong flares and twists into something dark and sadistic. 

“Of course you can take it,” Hongjoong whispers, voice low and domineering. “My good omega can take take anything I give.”

“Ahhh- yes,” Seonghwa gasps, feels himself preen in some inexplicable way at Hongjoong’s praise.

“Even when it’s too much. You just lie there and take it.”

Seonghwa slaps a hand over his mouth but the involuntary groan escapes his lips anyways. His hips jerk up out of his control. 

“Fuck- you really liked that didn’t you?” Hongjoong gasps. 

Seonghwa drags his hands up to his face and covers his reddening face. He squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re mean.”

“You’re cute,” Hongjoong coos. “You like it when I’m mean to you? Like it when I talk down to you?”

Seonghwa doesn’t answer. So Hongjoong lifts himself up so just the head of Seonghwa’s cock was still inside him before he slams down, drawing out a gasp from the other omega in response. 

“Yes! You’re so unfair Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong kisses the back of Seonghwa’s hand, coaxing him to uncover his face. When Seonghwa doesn’t budge, Hongjoong pries Seonghwa’s hand away. He clasps it above his head and Hongjoong bends down to kiss his nose and the pink flush of his cheeks. “I’m sorry baby. But you’re so innocent, it makes you so easy to tease.”

Seonghwa pouts, hands struggling weakly wanting to hide himself again. 

“I like you like this. Pure, sweet, pliant. It’s kinda hot. Like I’m corrupting you.”

Seonghwa groans and tugs at his hand. It budges off the bed before Hongjoong tightens his grip and holds Seonghwa’s wrists back from covering his face. “Nope, I want to see you today. No hiding.”

“But Hongjoong-“ Seonghwa protests. “It’s embarrassing.”

Hongjoong tightens his grip warningly and gives him a smouldering look. Seonghwa falls still and silent, eyes pleading. 

“Keep your hands there,” Hongjoong orders, removing his hand so he can sit back on Seonghwa’s cock. Seonghwa complies, at first, but when Hongjoong lifts himself up to work himself his hips on Seonghwa’s cock, the other omega has to grab at the headboard to stop from disobeying Hongjoong’s order. 

“That’s it,” Hongjoong praises, as he bounces himself up and down. “You just stay still like a good toy while I use you.”

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa cries, hips bucking up involuntarily. He feels himself spurt a little inside Hongjoong and judging by how the other smirks, it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Seonghwa’s squeezes his eyes shut. Hongjoong tsks teasingly. “Eyes open too.” 

Seonghwa nods, eager to obey. He lets the tension bleed out of his hips and focuses on keeping his hands where they are and looking straight ahead, focuses on where they’re connected and how hot and wet everything is, focuses on Hongjoong’s face and how ethereal and stunning he looks riding Seonghwa’s cock, with his playful smirk, quiet moans, tussled hair and flushed glow. Hongjoong is stuck in his own world, caught in his own pleasure and pain as if Seonghwa isn’t even there. He moves with a singular determination, takes what he wants from Seonghwa. Compared to Hongjoong, Seonghwa feels filthy and small beneath his body, just a vessel for his means, a puppet underneath his hands. Seonghwa feels himself slipping away, his thoughts slowing and going hazy. 

“That’s it baby, so good for me.” Hongjoong smiles down fondly at the blissed out look on Seonghwa’s face. “My sweet submissive omega. It’s okay this is all too much for you. You were meant to be used.”

Seonghwa moans. It’s absolutely demeaning and reductive. But when Hongjoong says it, with his simmering gaze and lithe powerful body rolling up and down on his cock and his controlling grip putting him in his place, Seonghwa can’t help but look up at him and feel small beneath him. Hongjoong is addictive and Seonghwa wants to worship him, wants his pack leader to take him apart. Seonghwa bites at his lip and clenches at the headboard, body going taunt and knuckles going white. He stops breathing for a second as he hangs on the precipice of pleasure, trying to be discreet and hide how humiliated he feels. 

Hongjoong pauses, shivers, before resuming his pace. He squeezes at his own cock when wetness fills his body, mouth falling open in a moan. “Did you just cum?”

Seonghwa nods dumbly, not trusting himself to speak coherently. His body is buzzing with energy and his hips are twitching as Hongjoong continues to squeeze around him, chasing after his own orgasm but also sending Seonghwa into overstimulation. 

“Fuck- that’s hot. You like that baby? Like being my toy?” 

Seonghwa nods again, body limp and pliant as Hongjoong uses him. Hongjoong groans, looking down at how open and submissive Seonghwa is beneath him, eyes hazy and blissed out as he lets Hongjoong do anything to him. Hongjoong shouts, fists his cock rapidly and comes all over Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa stares at him all the while, eyes sparkling with desire like he’s admiring and idolizing Hongjoong’s body but too polite to touch. Hongjoong is overcome by how good Seonghwa is for him, how beautiful and open he is, and how much he means to him. 

Hongjoong bends down and brackets Seonghwa’s head with his elbows, dipping low to steal a kiss. 

“Touch me,” Hongjoong commands. Seonghwa forces his body to move, unlatching his hands from the headboard to turn them soothingly up Hongjoong’s side and playfully into his hair. Hongjoong noses along Seonghwa scent gland, taking the other in. Just breathing in Seonghwa’s strawberry tones next to his own. It’s sweet, and Hongjoong savours how the smell thickens into something so much more rich, until he’s buzzed and content just drinking from his neck. 

Hongjoong’s head snaps up, startling Seonghwa’s out of his dazed revelry. He straightens up, acutely aware of Seonghwa’s hardness still inside him and how much cum is in him. He steadies his hands on the sheets next to Seonghwa’s hips and feels how they’re practically lying in a puddle with how much fluids there are. He slips a hand between Seonghwa’s parted thighs, a light brush against his hole is all it takes for Seonghwa to jolt violently beneath him as if Hongjoong has shocked him. Hongjoong takes a deep breathe, trying to clear his head and temper down a strange emotion bubbling inside him. He can feel Seonghwa staring confused and expectantly at him. 

“Seonghwa, you’re going into heat too.” Hongjoong announces, holding the other’s gaze and watching realization slowly dawn on Seonghwa’s face. “My heat triggered your heat.”

Hongjoong watches Seonghwa’s mouth drop open, then click shut. Seonghwa throws an arm over his eyes and lets out a long suffering groan. Behind his arm, Hongjoong can see him flush and the heat traveling down his chest. 

“Why now?” Seonghwa bemoans. ”It’s not supposed to come for another two weeks at least.”

“It’s okay babe.”

“Of all days-“

“Really, it’s fine.”

“I just- wanted to take care of you for once.”

“Hey,” Hongjoong reprimands. He pinches Seonghwa’s at a ticklish spot to make the other drop his arm. Then he kisses the pouting crinkle between Seonghwa’s brows. “My heat triggering yours, that is hardly a disappointment.”

Seonghwa frowns, unconvinced. It’s hard not to feel disappointed in himself. He knew he wasn’t as good as Hongjoong heading into this, but he thought the least he could give the other is his undivided attention. “I wanted to be a good heat partner to you.”

Hongjoong grins, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Looks like to me, I have the best heat partner right here.”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa whispered, touched and embarrassed. It’s not uncommon for heats to sync up, or for one’s heat to trigger another‘s, especially between bonded omegas in a pack. It’s their bodies natural physiology reacting sympathetically to an overload of pheromones, meant to be a source of comfort when no other alphas are around. 

“You’re the sweetest omega ever you know? So caring and sympathetic. Can’t believe my heat triggered yours.”

“Nghhh,” Seonghwa whines. “Its embarrassing. And completely unfair.”

Hongjoong kisses his pouting lips, an endeared smile on his face. 

“Not only did I want to take care of you during your heat. You’re still-“ He flails his arms, “-reasonable and composed and smart. It’s so unfair.”

Hongjoong smiles, “It’s okay, you’ll have your moment to shine. Plenty of time to practice taking me apart. My heat is going to last a week. It’s longer than yours, so you’ll get your chance before long.”

“Bold of you to think I can last that long.”

“You’ll survive.”

While Seonghwa recovers from his new revelation, Hongjoong grinds himself down on the other’s cock, trying to contain his body’s growing arousal. He can feel his heat steadily building up, the aches growing in intensity. The only thing preventing them from becoming ever more painful is repeated orgasms. Even then his heat won’t break for a while until after he’s taken a knot or several. So in the meantime, Hongjoong works himself through orgasm after orgasm, trying to keep the desperation at bay. Seonghwa’s rich scent helps, always so comforting and soothing. It’s not enough of course, but it does take the edge off enough that Hongjoong can still hear his thoughts as he works himself through another two orgasms until it becomes just bearable enough for him to rest. 

His thighs burn enough that he has to stop despite his simmering arousal. His sore muscles beg for reprieve and Hongjoong lets himself collapse onto Seonghwa. He can feel Seonghwa still hard inside him. But he’s too tired to move for the moment. Just for a few minutes, they bask in each other’s presence, drink in each other’s scent, and hear the world begin to stir to life around them. It’s a temporary peaceful glow, with arousal bubbling just below the surface and waiting to boil over. Hongjoong and Seonghwa make out with each other lazily and messily, feeling each other’s body and slowly building themselves back up. 

“Hongjoong.”

“Hmm?”

“I feel so empty.”

“Yeah?” Hongjoong questions. He doesn’t want to pull away. Seonghwa’s cock in his body is just barely taking the edge off and he doesn’t want it to stop but knows the other must be suffering as well. “How about I finger you?” He suggests, “To stretch you out. And you can finger me as well. Then we can take turns bottoming.”

“Hmm, yeah that’s good.”

It’s a bit of a struggle for Hongjoong to untangle himself from Seonghwa. The instant he pulls off of Seonghwa’s cock, cum and slick starts to trickle down his thighs and Hongjoong clenches up to avoid gushing all over Seonghwa. The both of them shuffle awkwardly around each other’s body. Hongjoong moves carefully, until he’s turned around and facing Seonghwa lower half and Seonghwa is facing his crotch. Hongjoong braces himself on his chest and knees, not trusting his arms to hold his weight. His chest is pressed against Seonghwa’s abdomen and he’s presenting his ass in the air. He must look debauched and Hongjoong tries not to think about it as he takes Seonghwa into his mouth and snakes two fingers into Seonghwa’s hole to distract himself from how he must look. All the while he can feel Seonghwa staring at him, staring at his hole. He can feel Seonghwa’s large hands on his cheeks, holding him apart and just looking at his fluttering rim with that infinite patience of his. Hongjoong whines around Seonghwa’s cock, he feels empty and strung out without something inside him. He hints at Seonghwa to move along by pushing his fingers deeper into the other’s body. Seonghwa, unaffected, keeps admiring him, admiring his pretty cock and his small puffy hole. 

Hongjoong is so pretty like this, with his milky thighs on either side of his face and blank canvas of unblemished skin. Between his cheeks is a touch of colour. It’s tiny and pink, there’s a small pinhole gap at the centre of the furled muscle that keeps winking open then closed with each and every one of Hongjoong’s breath. Seonghwa touches his thumb to the edge of the hole, thinks about fitting his thumb inside and stretching it out, thinks about how Hongjoong was stretched out around his cock just minutes before, thinks about how his cock is bigger and how Hongjoong whined as he bounced on it, thinks about if he can fit anything bigger into his small body. He applies the barest pressure on his thumb, just to watch the furled muscles give and bloom beneath his touch. Beneath him, Hongjoong gasps, and a glop of slick and cum trickles out of his hole, down his perineum and along his cock and balls. Seonghwa gasps involuntarily. He thinks about how wet and full Hongjoong must be inside, how he’s keeping all his cum safe inside his womb, and how he wants to stuff him full. Seonghwa sticks out his tongue, picks up the bead of liquid traveling down the underside of Hongjoong’s dick, and drags his tongue up past his perineum until he can deposit the cum where it belongs, inside Hongjoong’s hole. 

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong cries, feeling the other’s hot tongue press against him, opening him up gently, then pulling away. He feels Seonghwa’s thumb dip into his hole, and his other thumb joining it and hooking into his hole as well. Seonghwa pulls his hands apart, opens Hongjoong up. He can see the depths of Hongjoong’s small body, how he twitches around where he’s held open, how he’s so full of cum and slick inside. If Seonghwa was an alpha, if that was alpha cum inside Hongjoong in the deepest part of his womb, it would be breeding him up inside, making him full and round. 

Hongjoong trembles where Seonghwa holds him open. A gush of cum escapes and Seonghwa opens wide, presses the flat length of his tongue against the gapping rim to prevent anything more from escaping. Hongjoong twitches against his tongue, hot and inescapable as it presses up against him, but not in him, never in him where he needs it most. 

“Seonghwa, you’re being unfair.” Hongjoong complains, extracting his own fingers in retaliation and Seonghwa can feel his own hole clench down, hating the emptiness instantaneously. 

“Sorry,” Seonghwa apologizes, eager to have Hongjoong back in his body. He slides two fingers into Hongjoong, displacing a squelch of slick that Seonghwa quickly picks up with his tongue and pushes back into Hongjoong’s body. The huff dies in Hongjoong’s throat as he mercifully returns to suckling at Seonghwa’s cock and inserts three fingers into his body. 

Seonghwa pistons his fingers in and out of Hongjoong’s hole, careful not to let any cum escape with his tongue. All the while, he explores Hongjoong’s body with his hands, tracing his fingers along the walls to find Hongjoong’s prostate. This time, Hongjoong’s hips are mostly still except for the unmistakable tremble in his thighs, but the angle allows Seonghwa to do his work uninterrupted far better than before. He finds Hongjoong’s sweet spot soon enough when his fingertips meet an unmistakably raised spot inside his body. Hongjoong involuntarily pushes out a glob of slick onto his tongue, just to confirm that indeed he has hit the target. Seonghwa rubs against that bump inside of him, drawing more and more slick out of Hongjoong’s body until his tongue can no longer do the job of damming it back inside of him. Instead, Seonghwa fits his mouth to the top of Hongjoong’s hole where he’s gushing the most around his fingers and sucks gently, drawing in any escaped slick into the pocket of his cheeks as he fucks Hongjoong with his fingers, hitting his prostate every time. When he can’t hold anymore in his mouth, he replaces his fingers with his thumbs, draws Hongjoong’s rim apart so he can hollow his cheeks and pushes the slick and cum back into Hongjoong’s waiting hole. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Hongjoong curses. Seonghwa feels a gleeful sort of pride, knowing this is the first time that he’s making Hongjoong lose control under his hands. He can feel his arousal pooling in his abdomen, desperate but mostly forgotten in lieu of focusing on Hongjoong in front of him. He can understand why Hongjoong enjoys taking care of him now, how he can put away his pleasure to focus on the others. 

“No more teasing,” Hongjoong demands, just as he fits a fourth finger into Seonghwa and his hole clenches up in surprise. “Or I’ll tie you up so you can’t touch me. Fuck myself on your cock til you cry. See how you’ll like being left empty and untouched.”

Seonghwa tenses up in fear, and knows Hongjoong can feel it by the way he clenches around his hand and how Hongjoong’s mouth curves into a smile around his dick. 

“Please don’t. I’m sorry.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You were being such a good omega for me then you got selfish. Tying you up will teach you a lesson.”

“No please I’ll be good.” Seonghwa heeds the threat and presses three fingers back into Hongjoong, pushing them deliberately against his sweet spot. Hongjoong sighs in relief, and returns the gesture, fucking his hand into Seonghwa and hitting his prostate every time, while sucking eagerly on his cock. 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to cum. When they do, Seonghwa pushes his fingers deep inside him as Hongjoong clenches around him, pushing out waves of slick as Seonghwa struggles to catch it all with his tongue. Hongjoong’s hips shake, and Seonghwa has to hold him up as he goes boneless, just long enough for Seonghwa to push all the slick and cum that he’s collected in his mouth back into Hongjoong. When he’s done, he presses his fingers to Hongjoong’s entrance, just to dam anything that might escape, and lets the other’s hips fall to his chest. 

Hongjoong curls his fingers inside Seonghwa, stretching him wide like an alpha cock would. Seonghwa cums with a yelp into Hongjoong’s mouth, who eagerly takes all of him in. He suckles gently, swirls his tongue and massages his balls just to draw all the cum he can out of him. Seonghwa pants heavily beneath Hongjoong’s weight, and tries to nudge Hongjoong’s hips off of his chest. 

“Hongjoong, come here please.” Seonghwa tugs at Hongjoong’s shoulders, and pushes away at his hips, trying to beckon the other to turn around and face him. Hongjoong lifts himself up on trembling arms, collapses and pushes all the air out of Seonghwa. He tries again, gingerly rolls off of Seonghwa’s chest, slowly picks himself up so he’s vertical and turns towards Seonghwa, all the while staying suspiciously quiet. 

Seonghwa manages to catch the playful smirk on Hongjoong’s lips before the omega leans close and kisses him deep, pushing Seonghwa’s own cum into his mouth. He holds Seonghwa in place, one hand on his cheek and one hand resting lightly on his throat, runs his tongue atop Seonghwa’s so he has no choice but to taste himself. Hongjoong does not pull away until he feels Seonghwa’s throat bob under his hand and knows the other has swallowed his gift. 

He sits up, stretches, smile wide on his face. “I thought I’d return the favour. You know? Since you liked pushing my slick back into me.”

Seonghwa blushes, drawing a hand down his face. “You’re the worst.”

Hongjoong sticks out his tongue teasingly, but falls back to bed to kiss Seonghwa. The both of them return to making out and rutting against each other, enjoying the afterglow and trying to keep the heat at bay. Quickly, far too quickly, their innocent ruts turn into full on humping, neither body satisfied having cum with fingers and not on a cock splitting them open. 

“I’m starting to realize how flawed this is.”

“Huh?” Seonghwa questions, amazed Hongjoong still has the brain power to think about anything. 

“Two omegas having heat sex,” Hongjoong explains. “Great in theory, really fucking hot actually. Just two needy people taking care of each other. Completely impractical now that we get down to the mechanics of it. I want a cock. You want a cock. Really unfortunate that we can’t both get what we want at the same time.”

“Joongie, I don’t have a smart response to that.” Seonghwa says, then the insecurities set in. “I’m sorry it’s like this. Is this not okay? Should we ask the others for help? I’m sorry I’m not enough.”

“No no,” Hongjoong says quickly, puts a finger to Seonghwa’s lips so the other would stop admonishing himself. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re perfect. I’m just musing for next time.”

“Next time?” Seonghwa whispers. He can’t help but perk up at the implications. 

“Next time,” Hongjoong agrees. “Whether our heats sync up again or not. We should to invest in some sex toys. That way we can both get fucked at the same time.”

“Joong...”

“A few dildos at minimum. And a vibrator, I really want to make you come over and over again on a vibrator, I think you’ll look really cute.”

“Hongjoong, don’t tease me,” Seonghwa cries. Hongjoong has been absentmindedly playing with his chest as he spoke, his nipples perking up beneath the other’s hands. 

“Maybe a butt plug as well, since you like keeping your cum inside me. It felt so good to be so wet and full inside. It’d be better if there was something big keeping it in me, so that I had no choice but to be stuffed full. I think you’d like it too.”

“Oh fuck,” Seonghwa hisses. He’s rubbing himself desperately against Hongjoong, riled up from the other’s words and the filthy images conjured in his head, and the promise of next time. Hongjoong grabs his ass, and digs two fingers into his hole, presses hard up against his prostate. It’s barely anything, but just enough to tip Seonghwa over the edge and make him cum between their chests again. He cries, orgasm coming far too soon after his previous one but body still hungry for more. 

When Seonghwa catches his breath and regains his awareness, he’s about to grab Hongjoong’s ass and return the favour. Just then, he hears a phone alarm going off, shouting outside their door, and the patter of feet running across the wood floor. 

“Hyung! Did you sleep through your alarm? You need to be up for the radio appearance.” San calls from outside their door. 

Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong, eyes frantic and scared. His mind is running a mile a minute. He doesn’t know why San is calling for him. Doesn’t San know that Hongjoong’s is due for his heat, that he’ll be taking the day off with Hongjoong? Hasn’t he read the group chat yet? 

All the while the footsteps are growing louder and Seonghwa panics. He is lying on the side of the bed closest to the door, nothing to block the view. His eyes dart around for something on the bed to cover themselves. Unfortunately they’ve flung every piece of fabric off the bed to minimize the wetness hazard. 

“Seonghwa-yah!” San calls again. Seonghwa squeaks and curls up into a ball, wrapping his knees around Hongjoong and burying his face into his chest just as the door gets flung open. 

“Oh.” San says from the doorway. Hongjoong raises his head up and smothers Seonghwa into his body, as if he can protect him from prying eyes, and fixes San with his most withering glare. 

The door slowly slams shut as San backs out of the room. There’s a pause, before San lets out an ear splitting scream. “Yunho!!!”

Midst the frantic pattering of footsteps and cacophony of voices, despite how embarrassing the entire ordeal is, Hongjoong starts laughing. 

Seonghwa smacks him on the chest. Untangles himself from Hongjoong and takes two quick strides to their closet and pulls out a large towel. He jumps back into bed and wraps the fabric around the both of them, cheeks flushed red. 

The door squeaks again, open just ajar. They can hear San whimpering pathetically behind it, too embarrassed to show his face as well. “I’m sorry hyung, I really didn’t know. Are you both-“ He pauses, sniffing the air, seeming to have answered his own question. 

“What do I do now?”

“You didn’t see anything.” Seonghwa seethes, and the door clicks closed. 

A few minutes elapses before someone knocks at their door. “It’s me, Yunho. Can I come in? I bring supplies.”

Hongjoong climbs over Seonghwa so he’s on the side closest to the door, shielding Seonghwa with his body this time. He fixes the towel around them once more before responding. “You can come in, we’re covered up at least.”

The door handle twists open and Yunho nudges his way inside with his hips, in his arms he holds even more towels with two plates of food balanced precariously on top. He carefully steps over the mess of flung clothes on the floor, and sets his supplies on the desk. 

“All set?” Yunho asks, his hands on his hips and visibly holding back a laugh. 

“Yes, thank you.” Hongjoong voices, trying not to acknowledge Yunho’s twitching smile or the hushed clamour outside their door. “Please, can you let manager-nim know that Seonghwa and I will both be taking the week off.”

“Of course.” 

Hongjoong twitches, trying not to read too much into that. 

“Tell the others to knock before barging in next time.”

“Will do.”

“Good. And ugh, I guess it has to be this way. You’re interim leader while Seonghwa and I are away.”

“Oh. I know.” Yunho grins far too smugly. 

Hongjoong grits his teeth. “I take that back. Jongho is leader.”

“Jongho said he charges by the hour.”

Hongjoong curses. “Fine. You’re still interim leader. The building better be standing by the end of the week. Ice cream and cuddle pile once this is all over.”

“Sweet!” Yunho hollers. “Have fun hyungs.”

Yunho turns towards the door, before he can reach the knob, the door flies wide open again and five bodies fall through the doorway. 

Hongjoong slaps a palm to his forehead, feeling his blood pressure rise as if it wasn’t high enough to start with already. “All of you are grounded.”

“But Yunho is leader now. He’s the one doling our punishments, not you.” Mingi says, voice innocent but with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Get out.”

“Okay,” six voices return. The door starts swinging shut but not before someone flings a large object into the room. It flies through the air in a perfect arc. A two-foot, obnoxiously pink, double-ended knotting dildo smacks both Hongjoong and Seonghwa on the head. 

Seonghwa yelps, stares at the abomination that had nearly taken out his eye with a look of utter disgust and trepidation. 

“Don’t worry! We’ve cleaned it.” Wooyoung cackles from the other side of the door before someone smacks him and he goes quiet with a yelp. 

Hongjoong picks up the toy by one end, his thumb and forefinger can’t even close around it, only wrapping halfway around the thick silicone. 

“I don’t even want to think about where that’s been,” Seonghwa shudders. “Wooyoung‘s heat syncs up with Yeosang’s, sometimes with San’s too. They’re always so loud when it happens.”

Seonghwa pauses, realizing Hongjoong isn’t responding to him, realizing that he’s testing the weight of the dildo on his hands, measuring its thickness against the size of his fingers, and eyes darting back and forth between the toy and Seonghwa’s crotch. 

“Oh no. You can’t be serious.”

Hongjoong smirks, leans backwards, and rests the large toy against his abdomen so Seonghwa can see just how deeply it would reach inside him if he were to get fucked with it. 

“Oh fuck.”

“Indeed.”

Hongjoong licks his lips. He positions the bulbous head at his wet hole, so small and shiny with spilled slick, and pushes the toy inside. It’s a forced effort at first until the head pops past his tight rim. He groans as he is split apart on the unforgiving toy, doesn’t stop pushing it in until his puffy rim is mouthing at the edge of the knot. Hongjoong shivers, something unravels inside him and he finally feels the aches subside with the promise of being knotted and stuffed full. Hongjoong takes a shuddering breathe, watches Seonghwa with his half lidded eyes also trying to remember to breathe. 

Hongjoong smirks, gives the toy a light thrust against his sweet spot and gasps when his entire body trembles with pleasure. 

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahahahaha 
> 
> So I started this before the new year and I had no idea how to end it. Then san’s entire pink hair vlive incident happened and I couldn’t help but include that, it was so cute and funny. So I hadn’t really intended to write a dildo scene - I know I must be the only omega/omega author to have been given a double ended knotting dildo and not made them fuck it (for now duh duh duh) but I hope you’ll forgive me.
> 
> Pls leave a comment! I had so much fun reading them from the previous fic and it got me excited to write more. There’s so many wip fics to this series, I can’t promise I’ll finish all of them and I’m so slow to write but comments encourage me so much.
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter at [@halfmilkhalftea](https://mobile.twitter.com/halfmilkhalftea) where I also draw


End file.
